One Year Later
by Rescue45
Summary: This a short story that takes place one year after Starsky & Hutch helped Molly who's father was murdered during the Christmas season.


One Year Later

"Hutch, I can't believe it's been a year already," Starsky said as he brought his prized Torino to a halt.

"I know. I wasn't sure at first if it was going to work out, but she's so happy now."

"Do you remember the first month? She ran away, what three times? And she always came to your place."

"You know she told me I was more like a father to her than he ever was."

"Daddy Hutch, has a nice ring to it," Starsky laughed. He opened the car door.

Hutch thought about that a minute. Daddy did have a nice ring to it. He always wanted to be a father. He wanted to do so many things with his kids. He doubted he would ever have children. Finding a woman who would understand his job was turning out to be an almost impossible task. He got out of the car and grinned. "I don't know if I could handle another kid." He pushed the seat forward and removed a large bag with several wrapped presents.

"Whatdya mean, another kid? You got one I don't know about?"

"Oh no, you know him alright."

"What's his name?"

"Dave."

Starsky chuckled. Heck, Hutch was right he was big kid at heart. "I guess I resemble that remark, huh?"

Hutch grinned. "I'm glad she started dressing like a girl."

"And acting like one. She even goes by Molly now."

They shared a smile and started up the steps. "Why were you so down last year?"

"You mean that bit about phony euphoric sentimentalism?"

"Yeah."

"I was just reliving some bad memories. I'm sorry I was such a downer."

"Your Grandparents again?"

"And a lot of other things. Let's talk about it later. I don't want to spoil this Christmas."

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "Okay. Hey, what did you get me this year?"

"I told you, you'll just have to wait and see." Starsky started to say something but Hutch cut him off. "And don't tell me what you got me. I want to be surprised."

"I hope she likes what we got her."

"I'm sure she will."

The door opened just as Starsky was about to ring the bell. "Hi, Kiko."

"Starsky, Hutch, come on in," Kiko said, smiling. He opened the door wider and they walked in.

Kiko led them into the living room. Mrs. Ramos, Kiko's mother, was sitting on the couch and stood up when they entered the room. A large Christmas tree that had been fully decorated, including tinsel, was in the corner. On the top of the tree was an angel. It was all white and when it was lit, it looked as pure as new snow that had not yet touched the ground. It had a glow that reminded those who saw it what the whole season was really about.

Starsky and Hutch gave Mrs. Ramos a friendly peck on the cheek. "Where's Molly?" Hutch asked.

"She'll be out in a minute. She's in the kitchen."

"Is she making it to all her parole appointments?" Starsky asked.

Mrs. Ramos nodded then put her finger to her lips, "Shhh. Don't tell her, but her parole officer is releasing her. She's been so good the past few months. He's coming here in a little while to tell her. She hasn't stolen anything and she's going to school on a regular basis."

Kiko interrupted, "She's getting As and Bs now too."

Starsky and Hutch sat down and smiled. "That's great," Hutch said.

"She's a good girl. She just needed a home and people to love her," Mrs. Ramos said.

"Mom's been teaching her how to cook."

"Really, she's cooking?" Starsky questioned.

"And what's wrong with cooking?" Molly asked as she appeared holding a tray.

She was holding it up high. Starsky stretched to see what was on it but she held it up higher hiding its contents from his view. He sniffed the air and as the smell of freshly baked tacos hit his olfactory senses, he eased back into his seat. "Fresh tacos. I'd recognize that smell anywhere."

She set the tray down on the coffee table in front of them and removed the lid. "I'll get the plates," Kiko said. He returned moments later with plates and napkins.

"This is the first time making them myself. I hope they came out alright," Molly said. She felt both proud and a little nervous. She had never tried to make or do anything to please anyone else and wanted everyone to enjoy her first effort.

"Molly, if they taste half as good as they smell." Starsky didn't finish his sentence he picked up one of the tacos and took a bite. He wasn't sure what to expect, after all Molly was just thirteen and never had much of a home life before a year ago. He didn't wait until he finished chewing, "This," he pointed to the taco, "This, is not good." Molly looked disappointed and bowed her head, "Let me finish." He swallowed the rest of it in one big gulp. "This is the best taco I've ever eaten. Molly, it's fantastic." He grinned and took another bite.

Kiko, and Hutch picked up a taco and bit into it. They both nodded and finished eating without saying a work. "See, Molly, I knew you could do it," Mrs. Ramos stated. She stood up and hugged Molly.

"I…I wasn't sure you guys would like them."

"Like them, I love them," Hutch said.

"Sis, I hope you made more. I've seen these guys eat," Kiko said, laughing.

"I made plenty, don't worry. I've seen them eat too." Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, grinned, and shrugged their shoulders.

After they ate their fill, Kiko passed out the presents. Mrs. Ramos recently opened a popular Mexican restaurant and Starsky and Hutch bought her paintings to hang on the walls. She loved the black velvet painting and was eager to place them on the walls. Kiko was given a chef's jacket and hat. He wanted to be a chef after high school and he loved them. Molly was given a photo album by Kiko and Mrs. Ramos. The words My Family were embossed in gold on the front cover. Inside, she found several photos that had been taken of her new brother and Mother over the past year. There were a few of Starsky and Hutch also. She turned each page slowly and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Family," she said in a whisper. She wiped her cheek and said, "Thank you guys," as she held back more tears. "We really are family, aren't we?"

"Si," Kiko said.

"Molly, I may not have given birth to you, but I love you just the same," Mrs. Ramos said. She had a very kind heart and spoke with a soft voice.

"I love having a little sister," Kiko added.

Starsky and Hutch bought Molly a pair of roller skates. She mentioned several months ago that she always wanted to learn how to skate. They fit her perfectly and she was very happy.

"Starsky, this one's from Hutch," Kiko said. He handed Starsky a big box.

Starsky grinned like a little boy as he removed the red ribbon and bow. He opened the box and it contained another wrapped box. He opened three boxes before he reached his prize. It was a small train. "It'll go around your tree, Starsk," Hutch said.

"It's the one I wanted. Thanks, Buddy."

"You're welcome."

"Hutch," Kiko said as he handed him a present from Starsky.

Hutch unwrapped the small box and removed a pocket watch. "It looks just like the one I lost years ago."

"I know," Starsky said.

"How'd you know?" Hutch removed the watch from the box and held it up.

"I called your Mother."

"You called my Mother?"

"She sent me a picture of the one you lost. I gave it to Huggy and he found that one in no time at all."

As tears filled Hutch's blue eyes, they twinkled, "Thanks, Pal."

Starsky patted Hutch's shoulder, "Don't mention it."

Before they could finish, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Mom," Molly said. She stood up and opened the front door. Seeing her probation officer, Sam Payton, and her new social worker, Irene Smith, the smile left her face.

"Hello, Molly. Can we come in?" Mr. Payton asked. Molly didn't reply. "Please, I've got some good news."

"Okay," she said. She opened the door all the way allowing then to enter.

Starsky and Hutch stood up and Kiko introduced them to Mr. Payton and Ms. Smith. Mrs. Ramos smiled and asked, "Now?"

"I think now would be just fine," Mr. Payton said.

Kiko handed Molly two more presents. "For me?" She exclaimed.

"Open them," Kiko said.

Molly eagerly sat next to her adopted mother and ripped the bow off the first box. It was a card. Molly's jaw dropped as she started to read it to herself. After a couple of moments she looked at Mr. Payton, "Is this for real?"

"It is. I cleared it with my supervisor a couple of weeks ago. Molly, it's you and kids like you that make my job worthwhile. You've come a long way this year and I'm very proud of you. I'm sure they are too." He pointed to Kiko and Mrs. Ramos who were nodding.

Molly stood up and embraced her parole officer. "Just don't do anything to get back into the system."

"I promise, I won't."

"Well, what did the card say?" Starsky asked.

"I'm officially off probation," Molly said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well all right," Hutch said.

"Open the other present, Molly," Ms. Smith instructed.

Molly sat back down and opened the next present. It was wrapped in shinny red foil that reflected lights in the room. She opened the box and removed a photo frame. Instead of a picture inside, it contained her final adoption papers. "It's official now? I'm adopted?" She asked.

Mrs. Ramos had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I love you and I always will." She hugged Molly and they both shed a few tears of joy.

Molly went into her room and came out holding a piece of paper. "I have something I want to read to you guys. I wrote this a few days ago. I'd like to read it now." She held the paper in her hands and read, "I know this year has been tough. I haven't always done the things I should but you showed me that you love me. I ran away and you took me back every time. I was caught stealing but you didn't give up on me. You continued to love me and care about me even though I didn't love or care about myself. Mom, I hope you will still want me when it comes time for the adoption to become final. Kiko, I couldn't ask for a better big brother. You've been there for me this past year and taught me so much about what being part of a real family is." Her lower lip quivered as she looked up. "Mr. Payton, Ms. Smith, you never gave up on me either. You wanted to know what I want to do when I get older. I've decided I want to be a parole officer and work with kids like me."

"Molly, that's terrific," Starsky stated.

"I think this calls for a group hug," Hutch said. Everyone gathered around Molly and one year after Starsky and Hutch arrested a scared twelve-year-old tomboy, they all shared one big group hug.


End file.
